


a little rush of your adrenaline

by PeskyAgent



Category: Fancypant's Adventures, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, ITS MY FANFIC AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE CHARACTERS, M/M, also some characters are either amplified to be more funnier or just ooc sorta, also sometimes i just don't bother to change the text sometimes lol, bc we care for lgbt rights in this house, cutie is implied to be trans, hihihi this is my first fanfic im posting on here idk what im doing, ik ellie and charles isnt supposed to be in stickmin space resort but, like charles in this is more.... yaknow., some updates may look weird, this was made bc my cringe crossover post gained traction and ppl started drawing it sooooo, this was made in docs so, will update tags as i write, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyAgent/pseuds/PeskyAgent
Summary: my twit/insta post I made got slight traction and so I thought about it for too long and now this fanfic exists...You're welcome.|||'It's been years.'The phrase will repeat in their heads like a burning migraine.Could we be more than this?Can we ever get closer than before?
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Fancypants, Stickpants
Kudos: 6





	1. what if I,,,, invited you to my space resort,,, ahaha...,,,

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO STUPID TO MAKE HAHAHAH  
> i hate my brain and my stupid lil adhd now i'm making this  
> link to the post on my acc(s) that started it all:  
> https://twitter.com/Pesky_Sock/status/1363357694178942984  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLismhNgAWz/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Fancy had a normal life of a stick. Wake up, get ready, train to do sick ass stunts with the fruity lil general, go through the universal doors, maybe get a choccy icecream cause he’s epik, and end the day with his sister Cutie.  
Ya’know, normal. 

Fancy walked through the door, greeted by Cutiepants and her cat Kaboodle watching the same damn movie ‘Romeo and Juliet; Sealed with a Kiss.’  
“You could be quieter when opening that door, fuckface. Kaboodle is trying to sleep.” she stated. Fancy just stuck a tongue out at her and walked along upstairs. As you can tell, they don’t get along well.  
As Fancy droopily swayed over to the stairs, he had no thoughts in his mind. He just felt like he needed a getawa-  
“HEY FANCY I FORGOT, YOU GOT MAIL EARLIER. IT’S COVERED IN FOIL AND IT HURTS MY EYES SO COME AND GET IT.” Cutie screeched, making Fancy stop in his tracks. Damn that shit hurted.  
As he walked over, he smugly whispered “Bruh, isn’t your precious Kaboodle sleeping…”  
“She’s used to my soothing screams, dumbass.”  
“Whatever.” He snatched the letter from her hands and proceeded to go back upstairs.

Fancy truffled through the piles of clothes littering his room.  
The sunlight hit his weird hair-head thing (makes him look like a rooster lolz) from atop his roof windowsill, broadly open.  
He threw himself onto his bed, crumbs and random objects flying up. Damn, Cutie was right, this thing really does hurt your eyes. The foil made him nearly blind, so he opened the letter as fast as he could. As the envelope slipped away, it revealed a folded letter. 

He opened the letter steady…

A…  
Resort invite?  
From...  
OH MY GAWD NEIL CI- I MEAN HENRY STICKMIN??!!!!!! 😨😲😍😍😍😛😛😋😨😨😨  
Guys no fuckingn way wha the fuark its him???>W??????W??????1/? POGGERS!!!!!!!

Fancy felt a rush of memories come in, hearing that name. That was his long lost High Skool bestie!!!!  
Clone high moment amirite? *The narrator then gets shot for trying to be funny again*

Not much was ever shown of their best-friendship (at least he thought. The cameras could be everywhere) but they were like nothing no one has ever seen together. In fact, so much so Fancy felt a strange feeling anytime and everytime he would come up in his life again. Like a lightheaded, near bliss feeling of never having enough of him…

It’s been years since the day Henry went. After High Skool, Henry went upward in the country and wanted to start new. He wanted to join Henry but his sister was still a kid in need of care, but he hoped to move in when the time was right.  
It’s been years. The last he heard of him was a text conversation about how he’s low on money, personal stuff and a heist he was planning. He could’ve sworn he saw him on TV too a few times but he never stayed at home too often…

It’s been years.  
As the sunlight of the day gave its final kisses on Fancy’s skin, his mind was wondering again. He felt as if he was floating, like when he did stunts. But this was different. He felt as if his world and the one he disconnected from long ago are coming back to him, making him feel that feeling of bliss again. He could almost feel Henry again, on that day before he moved, when it was just them…  
He felt as if he could relive that moment forever, but would Henry, someone he hasn’t seen in years, still feel the same feeling he felt all those years a-

“HEY PIECE OF SHIT BROTHER, CAN YOU STOP MONOLOGUING TO YOURSELF SO DAMN LOUD, I’M AT THE GOOD PART OF ‘ROMEO AND JULIET: SEALED WITH A KISS’ AND KABOODLE IS SLEEPINGGGGGGG!! >:(((“  
Cutie stood at Fancy’s now demolished door that was just turned to pure fuckin ash with Kaboodle walking in with her, and Fancy sat there with an angy lil >:(.  
“Didn’t I tell you to knock MULTIPLE times??” Fancy gritted out. “I could’ve been doing something… important.”  
“Motherfucker, jacking off isn’t important as you think it is, and neither is monologuing about your long lost love or whatever.” Cutie crossed her arms all cross like, now leaning on the doorframe.  
Fancy stood up from shock and embarrassment, like come on he’s no- “Come on man I told you I’m not interested in him like that!!! >:(“  
Damn I was gonna say that. :,,(  
“And I’m not crushing!!!! Baka >:(((((((((((((((((((((!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“You sure about that bro? You literally know his private kinstagram acc, you talked about him 24/7 back in your shitty High Skool days, and you still have his gym shoes from back in 9th grade.”  
Fancy tucked away the brown canvas sneakers on his bed behind his back.  
“Problem? Get pwned, lolz.” Cutie concluded, pulling a epik smug face, making Fancy seeth, but he’d cope later. “So, are you gonna call me a slur or are you just gonna stand there?”  
“Nah, I just wanted to ask what the hell is in that letter that made you go off like that, King...pants.”  
Fancy looked down at the letter, with Kaboodle underneath looking with him as they left a slight ‘mew’. 

“It’s a resort invitation, nothing too bi-”  
“A FUCKING RESORT???? NO WONDER YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT BEING GAY WITH HENRY AGAIN, THAT MOTHERFUCKER OPENED A SPACE RESORT JUST A FEW DAYS AGO AND IT’S ALL OVER THE NEWS????!???!?!??!?!?!?” Cutie grabbed Kaboodle in her arms and squeezed him, practically prancing around at this point.  
“Oh damn, how did I not notice that?” Fancy looked down at the letter again in shock. He couldn’t believe it.  
Maybe his hopes were coming true after all. He kept reading and announced to Cutie “And we have 4 days to get ready.”  
“Well what are we waiting for?! LET’S GET PACKING BAY-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Cutie squealed as she practically leaped through the doorframe, leaving behind a trail of her sound.  
As for Fancy, he wasn’t sure if he was ready.  
Not emotionally.  
Maybe not at all.  
…  
He should probably get a new door.


	2. We going to space, mothafuckaaaaaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine simping in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing lol

Henry looked out the window of his office to see the view.   
The Earth never looked better from here, with the rising sun hitting him gently across the dark pit of space.  
After announcing to the world of his Space Resort after taking down the Toppat Clan in it, the whole world wanted to be here. As he dragged his hand across the sill, he looked to the right to a sheet of paper hanging on the wall.  
4 days before opening, marked on his calendar.  
He wanted to keep the hype up, so in advance, he sent out personal letters to somestick special.  
Definitely not an excuse to bring his High Skool friend along, oh no no… ahaha…..

He always knew Fancy wanted to live with him at some point… This.  
This was his only chance to see him again. Oh how he missed him. He needed to catch up with the   
guy, maybe get closer than they could before… hold hands mayb-

“HENRY GET OUT OF YOUR OFFICE FOR ONCE.”   
Henry jumped and saw Ellie, bending through the metal doors with her force. Damn what is with people and ruining doors today??   
I know right… Henry mentally stated, making the narrator go ballistic.  
JUAHFHIUEHFUEHUE&E(????EIOJ*#(#*U#??????????????????????????W#I)*#U(#YHUYIDWKJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Ellie, can you please stop fucking up our doors!? You scared me :(((' , Henry stated with his moving hands.  
“Oh sorry bro, it’s just can you at least socialize for once? I even made you dino egg oatmeal for you and waited for you to come get it :(“  
'Well, how long was the oatmeal just sitting there for me?', Henry flapped  
“It’s been 3 days. Please, just come out bro.”

Henry thought a bit, with his one brain cell bouncing around violently. 

'Ok… I’m gay', He stated, with a smug face.

Ellie stood for a bit, a look on her face forming.  
Ellie just left the room.  
Henry just decided to tag along with the disappointed woman.

The large ballroom quarter of the airship was being cleaned and decorated thick and thin as the outside was projected from the large viewing window out front showing the dotted stars in the ever growing dark. Every worker and even the (forced) volunteer Dave was helping out. The sound of small arguments over banner colors and the fresh smell of Blorox could be picked up through the large entrance door.

As the doors seemingly opened into the ballroom on their own, Ellie still held her disappointed face as Henry looked around at his project forming.

'Damn I really be doing 50% of this shit for sum stick dick huh …'  
And the narrator will agree, since fancy got that bussing stick dick.  
Lmaooooooooo, Henry thought with a straight face.  
Lmaooooooooo indeed.

Most of the ballroom was being decorated, with Dave in the corner still scared to touch the bleach bottle while another member was sounding him off for being a wuss towards bleach. #metoodave

The red and gold color scheme for the opening banners against the cold grey walls were being set in place, except for the few occasional times somestick just kept fucking falling off the ladders and when the general horseplay started up again. You can’t teach former criminals shit in Detroit.   
They kept looking onto the near coordinated chaos.  
“So,” Ellie started, looking back onto Henry, “who did you invite? I’d doubt anyone but Charlie, right?”  
Actually, erm… I’d rather not have Charles here.. It’s a High skool friend…, Henry shyly signed back. “What?? Are you not inviting Charles because of the whole “He’s just a High Skool friend” argument??”   
...Yea. You know how Charlie can be a little… too strong when it comes to his emotions, -Henry crossed his arms- especially towards me…  
“ All just because he found out you had a really close relationship with a high skool friend that was slightly more homoerotic than what he had with you? Man.”  
Man.   
The narrator while writing this had also proceeded to look off into the distance and say “Man.”

“I won’t force you to bring Charles along. Besides, I wanna see this High Skool friend of yours, he sounds like someone the narrator can ship with you.”  
CAN I PLEASE NARRATE IN PEACE WITHOUT PEOPLE CRITICIZING MY EXISTENCE IN THIS FANFIC *sob*  
Henry blushed and quickly flapped Don’t call me out like that Ell, I just want to see him again that's all…  
“You literally didn;t invite Charles, your ‘boy best friend’ and instead brought the person he now hates.” Ellie smugly snapped back  
I will literally fight you.  
“10 pm, Library, winner gets to embarrass the loser in some way?”  
I’ll be there, Ell, you sick bastard.  
“Good, you twink bitchboy.”


	3. two local lgbt's go to mega gay space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay spacwe :-)

Cutie was practically leaping from wall to wall. Her usually kempt pretty princess room was now turned upside down as she went to pack. Fancy occasionally yelled across his room, always making sure she had her things.  
Cutie needed this trip so badly, finally! A vacation where she can most likely meet the hot rich milfs in her area that all those pop-up ads always told her about?! Uh, YES PLEASE!!

“SO DO YOU GOT ENOUGH CLOTHES FOR THE TRIP??” she heard her brother yelp from his side.   
“WE’RE GOING TO SPACE WITH A BUNCH OF RICH PIGS, OF FUCKING COURSE I HAVE ENOUGH SHIT TO WEAR!” Cutie snapped back.  
“ANY PHONE CHARGERS IN THERE??”  
“DO YOU NEED SO MUCH? LIKE WHAT’S ON YOUR PHONE THATS SO IMPORTANT?? DAMN.”  
“YOU GOT YOUR ESTROGEN PILLS TOO?”  
“DUH, I THINK YOU EVEN KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT.”  
“JUST LOOKING OUT FOR MY LIL SISTER <3”  
“DID YOU JUST SAY ‘HEART EMOJI’ OUT LOUD??????”

No response. Coward.

As she packed, Fancy was packing to, but with that gay anxiety feeling. We all know that feeling come on guys. I’m being so relatable rn come o-

Fancy looked at his 2 suitcases. Ah yes, what every man packs when he’s going to space.  
The same 3 pairs of orange pants, a black sweater, one hello kitty pussy wind antiperspirant spray, a thong, the declaration of stick-dependence, Henry’s old gym shoes, and like 3 bags of cereal, all for each case!  
Man, does Fancy need intensive therapy!

As he questioned his sanity, Cutie rushed from the hall into Fancy’s still-demolished doorway.

“So, are we going now?!?!? MAN I CAN’T WAIT” Cutie exclaimed, holding Kaboodle tight.  
Fancy snapped from his trance and awkwardly tried to respond, “Oh I err… it’s tomorrow, bro, eheh….”  
Cutie let Kaboodle down as she looked at her brother with concern. “You sure you’re okay with going? It seems like someone is on your mind agai-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He snapped.  
Cutie decided maybe now was not a good time to epikally troll her older brother.

“I- Look I know…-” she sighed as she leaned against the broken door frame, trying to collect the right words to say, “I know you’re thinking about Henry… again. And I’m not gonna call you a slur, don’t worry.”

A silence filled the room as Fancy looked away.

“Look, you’ve haven’t seen him in a long time, despite you always looking at his private kinstagram acc, and you feel like he’s moved on but trust me… he’s gonna love seeing your gay ass again!”

Fancy looked upwards towards his wall, then down again as he heard Kaboodle's soft purrs, as if Kaboodle was trying to comfort him too.

“In fact, I’m sure he’ll be speechless when he sees you! No pun intended btw.”

A small chuckle rose to his throat.  
Fancy wanted to say a few words to her sister. He couldn’t put any in his head to say.  
His anxiety wasn’t cleared about seeing his ‘Henry my Beloved’ but he wanted to show something of importance for Cutie’s speech.  
He felt his hair in between his fingers, pushing it and himself up, as he mushed up to embrace his lil sister.  
Cutie embraced back, and Kaboodle seemed to join too.  
A moment like this was rare, so she basked in it as long as she could, burying herself into his arms, as they just stood there. A near frozen moment in time.  
Finally, words broke through, making the moment even sweeter.

“Thanks, Impossible Whopper enjoyer.” he muttered.  
“No problem, raging homosexual.” she whispered back.

A silenced purr filled the room as the warmth of the siblings still held tight betwixt their arms, letting the sun from Fancy’s window hit them both in a near cleansing light.

“Does this mean Kaboodle can come with us?”  
“Absolutely not, Cutie.”  
“ :( “  
“Did you just say ‘frowning emoji out loud???”

No response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short(?) i literally made it the night before i had to go to the dentist early so maybe that's why fffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
